My Teacher The Dog
by lunarainbow77
Summary: Well Kagome has decided to stay in the past and go to college. What happens when she sees a certain dog again? Read and find out if you want to know! Rateing may change I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know i delete my stories to much. I'm sorry if you liked them but I couldn't stand them for long. Don't ask why 'cause I don't know. I will be useing InuYasha characters though so don't worry about that fans.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL! ^u^ I WILL ALSO NOT UPDATE ALOT SO NO PROMISES!

* * *

This might become a drabble. Sorta since I don't write (type whatever!) much. Well this is happening in Kagome's time. She decided to stay in the present and forget about everyone she use to know in the past. But what happens when the past catches up with her in her new college at Midnights University? Here's the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- Here I Am!

Kagome's Point Of Veiw (POV)

I couldn't beleive it! I graduated in all my classes! If you don't know me already my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 18, and I use to have a crazy life a couple of years ago, sorry but I don't want to talk about it. Well I'm going to college now and I'm so excited! But I wonder who I'm gonna meet when I get there. Well I'll just have to wait and see in the morning. Goodnight.

* * *

Normal POV

When she woke up the next day she noticed she wasn't in her room anymore. She noticed that the room had an extra bed too. That made it clear as day then, she was in her dorm room at Midnights University. She might have wondered why she was already here but she honestly didn't dare ask. Then she heard something that took her train of thought. A girl that looked around her age came in, she had brown hair that was pulled in a pony-tail, a pink t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She saw that Kagome was awake and took her chance introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Sango. I'm your roomy here at Midnights. What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Sango."

"Well since today is a free day for everyone, why don't I show you around?"

"That sounds fun. Just let me get dressed and we'll leave if that's alright."

"Ok. The bathroom is over there to your left."

"Thanks. Be right back."

As Kagome made her way to the bathroom she noticed that they had a pretty big dorm compared to the pictures she'd seen before. While changing someone knocked on the door, hearing the voice she noted that it was Sango. "Hey Kagome, I made a mistake, we have classes today sorry about that. You don't have to rush, we have plenty of time till it's time to go, and luckley we have the same classes except one, which, if I'm not mistaken, it's music you don't have with me. Well I'll let you get ready." Well Kagome was actually glad she had classes today. Why? She didn't know.

When she got out, she was wearing a royal blue top, a light pair of blue jeans, and her converses that had camo on them. She wasn't too girly unless something important happened like a date or a wedding. She saw Sango sitting in a chair waiting for her. "Hey lets go, I don't want to be late on my first day here." "Ok, the first class we have we don't have together, so that means you have music while I have gym. I'll show you to your class, and after I'll meet you out there." "Ok, sounds good."

When Sango showed Kagome to her class Kagome didn't know why she was the first one in there, she thought they were late. Turns out, she was fifteen minutes early. That gave her time to meet her new teacher. As she aproached her teacher's desk she felt a strong power that felt strangely familiar? Just like it was familiar when her roomy had the name as her old friend back in the past. When she got to the desk she noticed that her teacher had silver hair?

"Um..Excuse me I'm your new student. Sorry I'm so early."

"That's fine just tell me your name and show me your schedule."

Now she knew this person was familiar...But who was it?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. May I ask what your name is? You look very familiar."

She knew she had to be polite and all, but she was really curious now.

"Yes, my name is..."

* * *

3

Yes! I had to do a cliff hanger on this since I've never done it before sorry. I'll try to update fast. NO PROMISES! Also reveiw and tell me what you think, if you want to let me know of an error or something.

Until next time BYE! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Well I would like to thank some people before I start the story, if you don't care about this than just skip it, thank you Taisho Chan, g2fan, and iloveyou99! I didn't know people would want to add this to their favorites, but I checked my email for once and was suprised by the alerts I got. Well thanks again and sorry for the cliff I left yall on.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL! ^u^ I WILL ALSO NOT UPDATE ALOT SO NO PROMISES!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Dog Himself

Sesshomaru POV

"Yes, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho." I couldn't beleive it. My half-brother's girl was here. Of all times too! 'Cause I could tell she was in heat. I always liked the girl. For many reasons, but the most important one was she stood up for herself when she had to. I was interupted from my thoughts when I heard her say something.

"Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you in... three years! Does Sango and Miroku have a family still? Is Shippo still alive? What about Kirara (Kilala)?"

"I'll tell you after school Higurashi. But right now take a seat and get ready for class." Turns out she didn't notice people were coming in. Also she didn't even ask about that repulsive half-breed that was sadly, still alive. All I could think after that was, **_this is gonna be some interesting years to come_**.

* * *

Kagome POV

I couldn't beleive it! It _was_ Sesshomaru! Truth be told I always liked him, I meen come on! He was handsome, and even more smart now that he's a teacher and still liveing after 500 years I've seen him, and so gracefull no matter what he did at least that was my opinion! Turns out the other girls' in my class opinion was, _sexy and expensive._ I thought I was gonna be sick when I heard all that. The girls' here that I met so far, other than Sango, are nasty, and some _very_ sluty.

The whole time I was in Sesshomaru's class he kept his golden eyes on me, which made me blush and hide with my books' of course, sinse, I really wasn't good with guys. Let alone this animal of a teacher! Then the bell rang. Now I know what saved by the bell really meens. I was about to run out of his class until he said, "Higurashi, meet me after class." **_I'm_ screwed!** Was all I could think of sinse he told me that. What did he want?

When everybody was out of the big class, he walked up to me looked me straight in the eye, and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips! When he stopped he said, "sorry I didn't have control, your in heat, and it's not fun at all when your sitting there so vulnerable. You may go to class now, but don't forget after school to meet me in here." All I could say was, "ok.." When he let me go I sped walked out of his class, my face as red as the sun. **_He kissed_ me!** Was all I could think of until I bumped into Sango. She had someone standing next to her, it's bad enough that this Sango looked like my friend 500 years ago, now here's this man that looks like Miroku, and even has the same name as him! I think I'm going to loose my mind soon.

"Hey Kagome! I'd like you to meet Miroku, he's my perverted boyfriend, just to give you a warning on that."

"Nice to meet you lady Kagome."

"Nice to meet you to Miroku. Just stay away from my butt and I'll be your friend."

Everybody laughed at that, even me, although I was beng serious. After the greeting we went to our social studies class, which was pretty boring sinse I already knew about the past. The whole day went slow from this order after social studies: math, art, and then construction, we only did paper work in that class today though. The only classes that wern't boring today were music and art, those classes were really fun. Even if Sesshomaru was one of the teachers.

After school or all my classes, I went to Sesshomaru's class to get a suprise from all of my old friends, and one that wasn't my friend.

* * *

Ok that's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this story. If you have any tips on my spelling I would apreciate it. Also this could seem like a middle or high school. Sorry, I don't know much about college yet since I'm in middle school. But thanks to everyboduy who's reading!

Until next chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thanks to LoveInTheBattleFeild and Taisho Chan, for reveiwing my story! It means alot to know that someone actually likes my story! I'm gonna try to make this a little longer for both of you.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL! ^u^ I WILL ALSO NOT UPDATE ALOT SO NO PROMISES!

* * *

Chapter 3- An Old Non-Friend

Kagome POV

When I walked into Sesshomaru's classroom, I saw all my friends! Except one who wasn't my friend anymore. It was InuYasha. Sadly I didn't want to see him. Sesshomaru walked up to me and gave me a hug, while whispering in my ear, "are you happy now?" All I did was laugh and say, "yes, I'm very happy, but is that really you Sango?"

She laughed and said, "yes, it's really me. Sesshomaru came and got us from the well, how? We don't really know."

"So that means that's the real InuYasha... Great.." I wasn't to happy to hear this was the real InuYasha.

"Ya aren't you happy Kagome?" It was Shippo! My little kitsune I left.

"Honestly Shippo. No, I'm not happy to see InuYasha, 'cause he was the reason I left." Everybody gasped, wow, so nobody knew why I stayed home? Well probably not since it was right before I went in the well. "I'll tell you the reason why Shippo, in front of everybody."

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_"Kagome, I'm going with Kikyo."_

_Those words stopped me from falling through the well._

_"W..what? Why? We've been together for a whole moon cycle, and your wanting to be with a dead woman!"_

_"Kagome, your not from this time, just go back home and stay. If you come back. **I'll kill you and take a bath in your blood!** Sorry, that was not me that time, but you won't be able to come back once you go through the well. Good-bye Kagome, forever." After he said that, he pushe me into the well without another word. The only thing he probably heard me scream was,_

_"INUYASHA!"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I havn't see anybody from the past ever since." Everybody was looking at her in shock. Except Sesshomaru?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody this, but I saw the whole thing with my own eyes, so Kagome, is in fact, telling the truth to all of you. That's why I brought all of you here, to confront my brother of his stupidness. Now do you see why Kagome never came back? Unlike all of you, I waited to see Kagome for 500 years."

Everybody was in even more utter shock, and furious to hear what InuYasha didn't tell them. After a while Shippo broke the silence, "Kagome! I'm sorry InuYasha was a big jerk to you."

"It's ok Shippo, you don't have to worry about me."

"InuYasha, will you run now, or do I have an easy chance of catching you now? No one is in the building except for all of us so we can certainly fight in here. So what's it gonna be?" Sesshomaru scared everybody just then with the thret he gave his brother.

"Umm That's all InuYasha 'said' until he was out the door as fast as he could. "So it's the hard way." Sesshomaru smirked, he loved the hard way alot more then just willingly. When Sesshomaru was out of the room, with Miroku and Shippo following, Sango made her chance to ask Kagome a nagging question. Was she falling for Sesshomaru?

* * *

Ok, ya, I finally update, sorry. I was gonna update yesterday but the internet went down and I was furious! Well another chapter I hope all of you liked, sorry for the delay. I'll try to update soon! No promises though.

Well...

Bye! ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE MY INTERNET IS FINALLY WORKING AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY ^u^ THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!

"Talking"

**_Thoughts_**

**Beast**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL! ^u^ I WILL ALSO NOT UPDATE ALOT SO NO PROMISES!

* * *

Chapter 4- Am I In Love?

Sesshomaru POV

After I hogged tied my arrogent half-brother, I started walking back to Kagome and her friends, but before I did I went out to my car and got a present I had bought for Kagome.

When I got her present out and started heading back in the university, I saw a girl, she looked just like Kagome, but her hair was more straight, her skin lighter, and she was taller.

She walked up to me, said something under her breath, and walked away. I was confused but didn't show it.

All of a sudden I noticed I had a gift in my hand, the tag read to: Kikyo.

It was that girl! She came back up to me, she held out her hands, and I gave her the gift. **_I think I'm in love with_ her. **That's all I thought until I got back in the building.

* * *

Kagome POV

I noticed Sango was acting real strange when Sesshomaru left after InuYasha ran away. So I decided to ask her why.

"Sango, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Well... I was just wondering about something.." Yeah, she was up to something alright.

"What about?" I had to know now.

"Ok, if you really want to know. I want to know if you're falling in love with Sesshomaru. If you are, ask him if he loves you when he gets back, 'cause it kinda looks like he does. I mean he did all of this just for you!" That was a long reply. **_She was right though, I am starting to love him, I should ask him when he gets_**_** back**._

Just then he walked back in. _**Speak of the dog!**_Sango just looked at at me with 'I know you love him' look. So I decided to go over there and ask.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can I ask you something over here real quik?"

"Sure." That was a short reply. _**What is up with people giving long and short**_** replies?**

When we got over to a corner in the back of his classroom,he asked, "what did you want to ask that was so private?"

"Well... I was wondering... if you love me... or even like me..." I trailed off.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

**'YES WE LOVE YOU!'_ When did you get back in my head beast? _'I've always been in your head. _'__But why did you say we love Kagome? I don't love her. I love Kikyo. _'Since when? I look in your head and hear you thinking about Kagome all the time.' _I don't know what you're talking about, so, bye._**

I had no idea what my beast was talking about, but I know I do not love Kagome, but Kikyo I do.

"I'm sorry if you thought I did, but I certainly do not Kagome."

* * *

Kagome POV

I couldn't beleive what I just heard. He didn't even like me, I took a step back, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sango POV

I saw Kagome and Sesshomaru talking. I wish I could hear what they were saying, it looked like Kagome was shocked then sad, completely sad. _**This can't be**_** good.** I thought. Honestly, Sesshomaru told me he loved Kagome, so, why was Kagome sad? Then I saw her run out of the room. Sesshomaru was confused, and all I did was glare at him.

I knew something was wrong. I walked up to Sesshomaru to ask what he told Kagome.

"What did you tell her!"

"She asked if I loved her, or even like her, and I told her I certainly do not."

"You heartless jerk! She really likes you! Why couldn't you tell her that in a nicer way!" I was completely mad now.

* * *

Sorry again about not updating... I missed internet so much I'm glad I have it back ^u^ MrsKagomeTaishoChan for somereason it just put 'Taisho Chan'? I don't know why but I'm sorry about that. Thanks reveiwing guys!

Until Next Time! Bye


End file.
